Looking Through The Trunk Of Answers: Krina'sStory
by Cendre Noir
Summary: Another original character from an old role-play. Her name is Krina Daniels. She's the daughter of Bellona and Alistar. She's upset over her mother's death. But is her mother really dead?


Krina walked up to the attic of the Daniels Romanian Home, trying to find something to do. It was one of those boring days. She always calls them.. 'the sunny yet way too hot to go out side day'. She found a trunk neatly scripted saying 'Bellona M. Riddle' realizing that was her mother's name back in her younger days before meeting krina's father, Alistar. Krina touched it using her powers to feel what her mother was thinking of the times she touched this... So much Problems, Hatred, Sadness, Lost Life. She had to pull away. She touched the trunk again with out using her powers.

Opening the trunk, She saw her mother's old slytherin robes, a box that was labeled pictures, and some gifts. She picked up the picture box. Sitting back on her bum Krina slid off the box top. She looked into the box. The top picture was of her mother in her school days and a boy. They both looked about eighteen, but Krina could've been wrong.

They were standing in front of a muggle home. Holding hands were two children that looked like twins. Krina flipped the back and it had said 'Shane, Bella & our kids, Morrigan And Lancelot.' Krina had no clue who those three were with her mother. Who was Morrigan and Lancelot? She turned back to the picture itself. They were in muggle central. Her mother would never show up there- or would she? She didn't understand this picture.

She put that picture in the box lid and went to another, her mother and Draco Malfoy. She put that in the box lid as well. She knew all to well about her mother's relationship with Draco Malfoy. She even knew of the drama between the Malfoy's and her whole family. Malfoy was her now uncle. She hated even thinking of the hell her cousin had to go through.

Krina took out another photograph. It was her mother and Her Aunt, Bree. Krina smiled at the memories of seeing her mother with her family.

"They were so cute in hogwarts" She stated aloud. She dug deeper and found a picture of Lord Voldemort, her mother and aunt. She drops it. "No way! I Can't Be Related To Him!"

She looked at the three who at the moment were smiling. Her mother waved at her. she turns the picture over and reads, the silver writing 'Father, Bree, and Bella' Krina Looks back at the picture in awe.

"Oh for Merlin sake." she drops that one on the floor. she digs deeper into the pile and picks one out it saying... 'In Remembrance Of Asher McGonagall' Krina stairs at it the picture was her mother with a guy who looked just like shane. "How many secrets am I digging up?"

There were more then just pictures in the box. Krina found some letters. One her mother wrote to Asher McGonagall. She read it finding out her mother was married to this guy, and how confusing it was shane and asher were one. She found out he died tragically. Which Left her mother depressed.

She then found a photograph of her mother and Alistar (her father). Bellona was happy in the photographs. Waving and enjoying Alistar's company. Krina sighed looking at the pictures around her. It wasn't long until she started crying, in missing her mother.

"Why couldn't dad just revive her? It's already been thirteen years since her death." She cried out to no one. She fell over touching a photograph. Suddenly her power to feel feelings of objects had struck her. Her mother's feelings had shown through the photo. Her hand fell on the in remembrance picture. Krina started crying harder feeling her mothers depression and pain that keep her mother running on. Krina took her hand away and looked at the picture. Krina let the tears run down her cheeks.

She looked through the other pictures of her mother and anyone else that mattered in her short lived life. Bellona had many friends, and many followers in her own. She found a note book page at the bottom. It was in her father's writing.

'Four children, Two in miracle, One adopted, One saved, and my own.' Was written on the paper. She arched her eyebrow. She was so confused on what this all meant. Those twins were her mothers? She knew Aton was adopted into the family from her mother's past. Who was the 'one saved'? She didn't see any pictures of anyone new. Maybe she missed it. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. She wished her mother was here to protect her.


End file.
